When It Rains
by ImperioYou
Summary: He had died four days ago. It hasn’t rained in four days. One-shot, R&R.


Total Drama Action never happened. Review!

Disclaimer : I own nothing, except for Lillian.

* * *

**When It Rains**

It was early in the morning on May 5th when I got the call. Duncan had been hit by a drunk driver on the way to work. He was in critical condition with only a five percent chance to live. He died that night.

We were going to get married in July. This wasn't suppose to happen. What about Lillian, our daughter. She's only two years old. She needed him. I needed him. God, what was I going to do?

His funeral was today. It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining. The sky a bright blue, almost like his eyes. Their were birds chirping and the grass was a lush green. He had died four days ago. It hasn't rained in four days.

I looked in the mirror. I looked horrible. My eyes were red and puffy from days of crying. My hair was stringy and oily. My cheeks were tear stained. I had to get ready for his funeral. I got in the shower and let the hot water flow over my body. It would normally be soothing and calm, but the warmth just reminded me of him. I hurried up and washed my hair and body and got out. I slipped on a black dress that went to my knees. It was long sleeve. I put on a pair of black tights and black flats. I curled my hair and even put on a little bit of make up. I also put on a black birdcage veil. I looked so depressed, well, I was. The worst part was putting all of the black clothes on Lillian. I put a little black dress on her. I could barely stand to look at her. I know that sounds bad, but she looks so much like Duncan. She has his eyes, those striking blue eyes, and his black hair. She did have my tan skin, though. She was the most precious thing I had ever seen. I had to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Where Daddy?" She asked me. She always was a daddy's girl. She was Duncan's world. I walked away from her and went to my room and closed the door. The tears were flowing from my eyes like they had been the past four days. How was I going to explain to her that her Daddy wasn't coming back?

I heard a knock on the door. I got op slowly and walked to the door. Bridgette and Geoff stood on the other side. Bridgette looked so gloomy. I had never seen her wear black. Same with Geoff. "You can come in." I mumbled.

"Oh, Court, I'm so sorry." Bridgette said and pulled me into a tight hug. Duncan was like her brother. She loved him, also. I didn't say anything and neither did Geoff. Duncan has been his best friend ever since Total Drama Island ended 6 years ago.

"We better get going." I said in a very low tone. Bridgette and Geoff were going to take Lillian and I to the funeral.

"Yeah, I guess." Geoff mumbled. I picked up Lillian and we walked outside and got in my car. Geoff offered to drive and I allowed. Bridgette got in the back seat and started to hook Lillian into her car seat. I got in the passenger and we took off.

When we got to the cemetery a lot of people were already there. We decided to have the ceremony outside since it was such a beautiful day. His family and friends were there. Some of the Total Drama Island contestants were there, too. I saw DJ, Gwen, Trent, and Leshawna. Of course there was me, Geoff, and Bridgette, also. I took my seat next to Duncan's parents in the front row. I pulled Lillian on my lap and hugged her close to my chest. Bridgette and Geoff sat behind us. The funeral started about ten minutes after I sat down. The preacher walked up to the podium and started talking. **(A/N : I do not know how a real funeral goes. So lets hope this is close enough) **"We gather here today to mourn the loss of Duncan Erik Clarke. A husband, a son, a father, a brother, a friend. He was only 22 years old. To young to die. He is with our Lord now, though. In a better place." Duncan would have laughed at what the preacher was saying. "If anyone would like to come up and speak you are allowed to." Duncan's mom walked up.

"I remember the day Duncan was born. He was my first son. My only son. I remember his first word, when he learned to walk, his first day of school. The first time he got in trouble. God, he was a trouble maker. All of it seemed like to just happened yesterd--" She had to stop. The tears were flowing from her gorgeous blue eyes, Duncan's eyes. She put her hand over her mouth and was choking out sobs. "He's dead. Oh my god, he's dead." Duncan's dad went and helped her back to her seat.

Duncan little sister went up next. She was his favorite sibling. She was 15 years old. "Duncan was my favorite sibling. Of course, he was overprotective and annoying, but aren't brothers suppose to be? He was my role model. I know, why would Duncan be anyone's role model? He was a trouble maker, but he was caring and devoted to what he believed in. He never took 'no' for an answer. Family and friends were his top priorities. I love him. And I miss him so much." She finished and walked back to her seat. She was wiping away her tears with a black handkerchief.

Geoff decided to go next. He stood up and walked to the podium. "Duncan was my best friend. He was a great friend. We would always hang out on the weekends and do stuff, you know. I don't know what I'll do without him." He said. His face showed no emotion and a single tear fell down his cheek.

A few more people went. All talking about Duncan and how much they'd miss him. I waited to go last. When Duncan's cousin went back to his seat I stood up and walked to the podium. I cleared my throat and started, "Some people think I changed Duncan. I just think I helped bring out his good side. Duncan was my first love, my first everything. Ever since the day we met on Total Drama Island I knew their was something special about him. Of course, all I thought of him as then was an annoying teenage boy who wanted to get in my pants. But after awhile I started to develop feelings for him, which I would never admit. Duncan brought a more laid back and wild side to me. A side I never knew I had. I started to fall in love with Duncan. When Total Drama Island ended we kept in touch and I learned he only lived an hour away from me. We would visit each other every weekend. When I was 17 we first said we loved each other. When I was 18 we first made love. When I was 19 I became pregnant with our child. When I was 20 I had our child, Lillian Marie Clarke. When I was 21 he proposed. When I was 22 we were going to get married, but now we never will." I felt the tears cascading down my cheeks. "I can't live without him. I need him. We had a future that we'll never live. I love you, Duncan." I whispered the last sentence to myself. I walked back to my seat and hugged my daughter as close as I could get her. She was the only piece of him that I had left.

The preacher said came back up and said we could go around and look at Duncan in his casket. I refused to look at a dead Duncan. I'd rather remember him alive and warm not dead and cold. When everyone was done they closed his casket and carried it out near his grave. The preacher said a few more words and a little machine put Duncan in the ground. "NO!" I heard Duncan's mom scream and she started running towards his casket. Duncan's dad and uncle had to hold her back. I wanted to do the same thing. I wanted to run and not let Duncan go into the ground. But I didn't move. I couldn't move. I just stood there as they threw roses into his grave. I stood there as they covered his casket with dirt. I stood there as everybody left.

"Courtney will take Lillian home if you want to stay here awhile." Bridgette said and I nodded. They left and I was alone. Alone without Duncan. A felt a rain drop land on my face. And then another and another. I kneeled down beside the head of the grave and balled my eyes out while the rain pounded on my back. It's almost like Duncan was in the sky crying with me. I stayed until they told me I had to leave. That they were locking up for the night. I called Bridgette to come and get me. She came and drove me home. I knew I may move on, but I would never forget.

**One Year Later**

It had been one year since the day they laid Duncan in the ground. One year since I lost my true love. Lillian was three and doing fine and healthy. She still asked about her dad. I just told her he was some place better, which he was. I had moved on, sort of. But when it rains all I can think about is him.


End file.
